


Blankets and Confessions

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls, Reverse Falls - Fandom
Genre: A!RF, Alpha!Will, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Fluff, M/M, Omega!Dipper, Willdip, pre-heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:39:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: “William.” Dipper closed his eyes as he leaned forward to rest their foreheads against each other. Will rumbled against him, and it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. “I think I’m in love with you, too.”





	Blankets and Confessions

Dipper truly hated his heats more than anything else involving the very unfortunate fact that he was an omega. He didn’t necessarily hate being an omega, he’d just hoped he’d presented as an alpha when the time had come, like his sister - and like every other family member he’d looked up to. Unfortunately, the fates had a different idea for him, leaving him to make do.

He sighed as he shaped his butler’s clothes around the corners of the rounded couch he’d moved to the side of his bedroom. Of course he would never tell Will that he’d stolen his clothes, nor would he ever admit to any form of harbored feelings he held for the shy alpha. Therefore, he’d resorted to taken said shirts and jackets over the course of several weeks to avoid the alpha’s suspicion. 

He laid a blanket over the clothes in a subtle attempt to hide Will’s scent, but it left him itching to fix it so he could have easier access to it. He huffed and forced himself to focus on another part of the nest, fluffing pillows at the edges of the couch and ensuring the entire area met his standards of soft warmth. 

He then proceeded to kick his shoes off and neatly place them at the edge of the nest, then immediately went to unbuttoning his vest and dress shirt and gently placed them down on his bed across the room. Next his slacks, laying them next to his other clothes, before he proceeded to crawl into a mountain of pillows and blankets - his nest looking more like an overly fluffy pillow fort than a typical omega nest. He’d finally settled when he remained covered and hidden, pressed against the rich scent of Will. 

Will, who smelled like fresh linen and the quiet forest in the winter. Like faint pine trees and that crisp cool air in December. Dipper couldn’t quite place it, but it always left him craving the alpha’s attention since the very day he’d been hired by his great-uncles to clean the Gleeful manor. 

Dipper had watched the slightly older alpha clean daily with a small, tender smile and gentle hands. He worked quietly and efficiently, and he never once complained about the work. Truthfully, Dipper had harbored a crush on the man for a little over a year now, even if he’d only started actually saying more than a single word halfway through that year. 

Dipper grabbed a handful of Will’s jacket and snuggled it against his face. A part of him, that he wouldn’t admit was far more than just a part, wished Will knew about his feelings. And, that same part wished Will returned them. 

But Will was an alpha who gave little information about his life beyond the Gleeful manor. Dipper didn’t know if he had a mate at home, although the scent of another, or rather the lack thereof, on his clothes said otherwise. Dipper thought, bitterly, that it meant nothing if Will had a beta for a mate, with scents just a little more muted. While Will did live at the manor for the most part during the week, Dipper didn’t know if the weekends had been saved specifically for returning to a possible mate at home. And, as much as Dipper had truly fallen for the alpha, he could never bring himself to ruin a relationship between mates. 

So, he’d settled for this. This was enough - the warmth of being in a nest made to his exact standards, the calming scent of his secretly beloved alpha crush, and the knowledge that he’d be left alone for his heat - which also meant no pressure to mate with any alphas that weren’t Will. Not that Stanford and Stanley would ever push him to do so, but it still remained a relief in his mind regardless. 

So, when he heard the soft knock at his bedroom door, he quickly shoved pillows over Will’s clothes under the blanket and poked his head out. Unexpectedly, the very alpha of his internal affections slowly poked his head through the crack in the door timidly. 

“M-Master Dipper?” 

“Yes?” Dipper grumbled, slowly moving more blankets over the alpha’s clothes. “Can I help you, William?”

“A-Ah, I just wanted to ch-check on you. I-I heard from the elder twins that your heat was starting soon and I wanted to make sure you didn’t n-need anything.” 

“No, I believe I have everything I need at the moment.” Dipper watched the alpha hum in response, then pause. 

Will seemed to mull something over before he opened the door a little wider. Dipper watched curiously as the man closed the door behind him as he entered the room. Dipper’s pheromones weren’t overwhelming yet, leaving any alpha to have only a little trouble being around him - at least for the time being. Still, though, Dipper felt himself bristle only slightly the closer Will walked to his nest, only in fear that the alpha would smell his own scent among blankets and pillows. 

Instead, he watched the alpha shuffle off his jacket before holding it out to him. Dipper stared at it blankly before looking back up at the alpha. 

“I-I want you to have it. F-For your heat.” Will smiled warmly as he slowly kneeled in front of the omega. Dipper continued to blink slowly in response, unsure of where to even start to understand. Will smiled understandingly, as he always did. “I-I know you’ve been t-taking my clothes for your n-nest.” 

Dipper tried to keep his face trained in a neutral expression, but the blush that spread over his face betrayed him as he finally looked away. He wanted to growl or deny the alpha’s accusation, but his hazy heat-driven mind forced his hand to reach out and accept the alpha’s jacket. Dipper said nothing as he pulled it against him and immediately buried himself under the blanket roof he’d created, hiding as he tucked Will’s jacket against the pillows he’d been resting on.

His embarrassment, however, ran deep as he remained hidden from the alpha who remained on the outskirts of his nest. Dipper half expected him to leave, blaming Dipper’s actions on the fact that he was just an omega in pre-heat, but he was well aware that Will knew better. Will always did have an eye out for details. 

“M-Might I ask if you’d like m-more, master Dipper?” 

And Dipper wanted to remain hidden under blankets, but his inner omega purred at the very thought of Will’s scent covering his entire nest. He didn’t move immediately, but his hormones forced him to eventually grumble a “yes” just loud enough for the alpha to hear. Will must have heard, because those shoes were clicking against hard wood floors, away from him. He poked his head out slightly as Will left, absent for only a minute or two before he returned with several more jackets and shirts - leaving him to purr loudly before he could stop himself when Will placed them at the edge of the nest.

He slowly reached forward and dragged them closer, purposefully not meeting Will’s eyes as he clutched them to his chest. He wanted to know how Will knew, and why he was doing this, but he didn’t want to look a gift horse in the mouth before he ensured Will wouldn’t take any of said clothes back. 

“I-I’m honored you l-like my scent this much.” Will watched Dipper disappear back under that blanket tent once more. “W-Would you like more, sir?” 

“You need your uniform, William. I can’t take everything from you.” Dipper stated matter-of-factly as he gripped said uniform clothes in his hands. 

“I-I was just going to suggest s-scenting your nest.” Will’s voice was soft, that same softness that made Dipper’s heard thump excitedly in his chest. “I-If you’d like.” 

Dipper curled his fingers into the soft jacket fabric as he mulled over his options. It was almost overwhelming, that temptation to have Will’s scent there, powerful and comforting. He again poked his head out of his small blanket fortress. 

“I don’t want to keep you from going home, William. I know it’s Friday, and it’s already quite a bit later than you normally stay.” 

“I-I don’t mind at all, s-sir.” 

Of course he didn’t. Will never minded anything. Dipper could ask Will to never leave the manor and he’s sure the alpha would follow those commands just to make him happy - but Dipper was never sure how much of that was anything beyond just the typical friendship he held for the omega. Dipper felt his scent go bitter as he thought about how Will could have a mate at home right now, waiting for him, and he was here with Dipper instead, tending to his every need once more. 

And the thought of Will with another omega nearly forced an irritable growl from his throat as he curled fingers into Will’s clothes under the blanket. He wished Will was his alpha, climbing into his nest to spend his heat with him. Would Will be warm like others alphas supposedly were during an omega’s heat? Would Will hold him in between sessions like Dipper had read in those romantic novels he attempted to hide? 

Would Will’s rut get triggered from his heat? 

Dipper closed his eyes as he tried to steady his thoughts. It would do him no good to become jealous now. 

“I-If my scent makes you feel safe, I-I don’t mind at all.” 

He heard Will shuffle softly, but the alpha didn’t touch his nest. Dipper leaned forward out of the nest, looking to see what the alpha was doing. 

And when he saw the butler remove an unbuttoned shirt to display soft skin, his face heated once more. He watched the alpha kick off his shoes and look at him then, soft eyes asking for silent permission before Dipper shifted to the side, providing room for the other. Will accepted the invitation, slowly crouching before he entered the nest. Dipper found that he didn’t grow defensive when the alpha first entered, nor did he feel obligated to fix anything the alpha touched as he made his way inside. 

Will was gentle and considerate, purposefully not moving anything too much as he crawled over soft blankets and cushions. 

And then he was next to Dipper, his scent causing the inner omega in him to purr lowly in satisfaction. Dipper hated that he loved the alpha so much - so close to him. He wanted to reach out, to feel that warm skin and have Will scent him. The very idea left his stomach to warm and he cleared his throat to distract himself from his own thoughts. 

Will looked at him then, those soft blue eyes looking at him with such love that Dipper was sure the alpha was a dream come true. He wondered if Will did this with all of his friends, a kind alpha who just naturally comforted everyone around him. He wondered if Will’s possible mate knew just how lucky they were. He grit his teeth as he looked away, kneading the alpha’s jacket between his fingers as he pulled it over his thighs. 

“W-Would it make you f-feel better if I scented you as well, m-master?” 

Dipper tried not to focus on the way his heart jumped at the question as he continued curling his fingers into soft fabric. He knew his face probably reflected his feelings, with a blush that felt hot against his cheeks. Will shifted closer then, but very slowly and gently, as if waiting for Dipper to stop him. Of course Will would care so much, only doing as Dipper wanted. 

Dipper looked at the alpha then, watching Will shift to prop himself over him as he laid back to allow more room for the alpha. He curled his toes in anticipation, anxiously kneading the fabric in his hands as he waited for the alpha’s movements. If it were anyone else, he wouldn’t even be in this situation. Not even Mabel was allowed in his nest, nor did he usually allow anyone to scent him (save for Mabel when he was particularly and rarely distraught, though she promised to never tell a soul of those rare moments), but Will had brushed through every defense and left him weak -vulnerable. 

Dipper inhaled quietly as Will leaned down then, taking in the way Will’s weight gently pressed against his stomach and legs. And then the alpha was gently nosing the side of his neck, earning a soft gasp from Dipper as he turned away in an attempt to hide his embarrassment. But he was purring despite his best efforts, he could feel the vibrations in his own chest, and he knew Will would feel it too. The alpha just remained over him, brushing his nose against his neck in a way that left Dipper more relaxed than he’d ever been in his life. 

And then he felt a hot tongue slide against his neck. He moaned softly in response, his hands moving to gently grip Will’s arms as he shivered. Will rumbled above him in response before he pulled away just enough to meet Dipper’s eyes. Dipper wanted to believe he was special in that moment, that Will wanted more, that the alpha loved him. 

“M-Master Dipper,” Will breathed between them before he leaned forward, brushing their noses together, “I-I think...I may, p-possibly, be in l-love with you.” 

Dipper swallowed thickly, around the way he was already beginning to smell like Will, still reeling with the way the alpha’s tongue felt on his neck, and he thought it was all a dream. He slowly slid his hands further up the alpha’s arms, reveling in the way Will’s skin felt hot in his hands. The way fingertips brushed against heated skin and the way Will was still weighing against him, Dipper felt intoxicated. 

Completely drunk on the very alpha he loved. 

“William.” Dipper closed his eyes as he leaned forward to rest their foreheads against each other. Will rumbled against him, and it’s the sweetest sound he’s ever heard. “I think I’m in love with you, too.” 

Will pulls away just slightly, just enough to catch the omega’s attention before he’s leaning forward again, hesitantly. Dipper looks up at him before Will kisses him softly, melting his entire heart as he brings a hand up to card through soft hair. His eyes close as he revels in the feeling of Will - his soft lips, his weight, his scent. A part of him thinks this is a fever dream; his brain playing tricks on him to move his heat along. If it is, he thinks, he truly hopes it never ends. 

The alpha’s tongue slides along his bottom lip before Dipper opens his mouth to let Will taste him. He moans softly against Will, that dull heat in his gut slowly burning heatedly as Will presses himself just slightly more against Dipper. Will pulls back again, panting softly between them before that pink tongue slides over glistening lips. Dipper feels his breath catch when he catches a glimpse of the alpha’s fangs - a sight that always left him weak whenever the alpha would smile widely at him. 

Dipper notices how dilated Will’s eyes are as he kisses the omega’s forehead. He was very sure the alpha’s scent was also significantly less potent before, as well. 

“Will?”

“I-I think you m-may have triggered my rut, s-sir.” Will moves a hand down to gently stroke Dipper’s hip.

Dipper gasps softly when Will squeezes him softly. He can feel himself slowly lose concentration as Will’s scent grows heavy against his own, but above the growing heat in his blood, he feels safe. He watches Will lean to the side, curling against him as warm fingers slide up his shirt to massage his stomach. It does wonders against the subtle cramping that begins to form - that need slowly mounting in his mind as he purrs. 

“Y-You can tell me to s-stop at any time and I will.” Will breathes between them as he removes his shirt from under Dipper’s shirt to brush against the omega’s neck. Dipper shudders against the touch. “I know this - th-this would be a big step.” 

“There is no one else, in the entire universe, that I would rather have here with me right now than you.” Dipper breathes as he braves the space between them, kissing the alpha once more. 

Will kisses back fervently then, the hand on Dipper’s hip moving to slide around the small of the omega’s back before he’s lifting Dipper flush against him. His other hand props him up, but Dipper whimpers as he wraps an arm around Will’s neck, nipping gently at the alpha’s lips. 

Will gently placed him back down, smirking against Dipper’s mouth as the omega moves to tug at his own shirt. 

“E-Eager, sir?” 

“I’ve waited for this for a very long time.” Dipper answers gruffly, sighing in quiet relief as Will helps him tug his shirt off. 

The look Will gives Dipper as he takes in the omega’s bare chest is absolutely feral, and it leaves Dipper’s inner hormones raging. Dipper hears himself whine when Will’s tongue runs over sharp fangs. 

“H-How long?” 

“Since I first saw you.” Dipper doesn’t think twice about his answers now. His mind is hazy and his body is hot - and god, he’s already aching. And all he really wants is for Will to just touch him again already. 

“L-Love at first sight?” Will looks at him with that same tenderness again, and Dipper nods. It’s true - even if it took a foggy, heat-induced mindset to finally admit to it. 

Will smiles so wide then it makes Dipper’s heart flutter. It’s that warm, happy smile that Dipper loves seeing on the alpha so much - that smile that he’s always wanted to cause. 

“M-Me too.” Will’s voice is so soft; as if he were admitting his entire heart to the omega. Dipper supposed he technically was. “Y-You’ve always been th-the only one for me.” 

And then lips are on his again and Will has newfound excitement and energy. Hands are groping his sides then, teeth are nipping his lips, and Dipper lets himself get swept away by the alpha’s overwhelming love. 

“Please, Will,” Dipper breathes between kisses, watching Will hold him like he’d never let go, “make me yours.” 

“A-As you wish, master.” 

—

Mabel gently knocks on her brother’s door before opening it quietly. When she looks around the small opening, she immediately meets a sight that warms her whole heart. 

Her beloved brother is nuzzled against their butler in his nest, finally looking more at peace than she’s ever seen him. Will is also deeply asleep, his arms secured tightly around Dipper as he snores softly. Mabel can see the soft, fresh marking on Dipper’s neck and even the beginnings of a marking on Will’s. It’s a sight that leaves her feeling accomplished that she’d pushed Will just a little more than usual to greet her brother that day, knowing full well it would finally be the day they’d make something of their harbored feelings for each other. 

Mabel smiles as she quietly closes the door before turning on her heel and leaving the two to their own world.


End file.
